


Definitely Not Knitting

by readergirl12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl12/pseuds/readergirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America really should learn to knock. Canada topping Russia but still on the bottom. Dirty talk, BDSM, Crossdressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not Knitting

America burst into Canada's house and immediately knew something was wrong. Usually at this time of night his brother would be settled on the couch watching TV and knitting (Al had long ago accepted that Mattie was a complete dork so this didn't phase him usually). However today the TV was silent and the knitting needles sat on the end table unused. So Alfred decided that it was a Hero's Job (Alfred always capitalizes these sort of things to show how important they are (this upsets Artie to no end)) to find his little brother and rescue him. He crept over to the Canadian's bedroom first in case Mattie had simply fallen asleep early. What he heard was very disturbing.

The sound of his brother's moans interspersed with what Al recognized as that stupid commie Russia grunting nearly drove him over the edge. Obviously his brother had been captured and was being raped! He pushed open the door carefully hoping to get the jump on the commie, however when he saw what was going on inside he froze in shock.

There was his brother and the commie was undoubtedly fucking him but to his shock (and slight arousal although he would deny it till the day he died) his brother was on top. Russia was beneath him wearing of all things a dress! (objectively it was quite a nice dress too, all white and and formfitting especially since it was too small and strained over everything and perhaps America wasn't thinking objectively enough because that struck him as one of the hottest things he'd seen in a while) The dress was pushed up to his waist revealing his cock sliding in and out of Matthew with every bounce of the slightly smaller blond. It was only when he managed to tear his eyes away from Mattie's erection that he noticed the ropes wrapped around Russia. The black contrasted sharply with the white of the dress pulling Ivan's arm's above his head and forcing his legs to remain open despite the Russians attempts to thrust into Canada.

Suddenly his brother stilled and Alfred nearly panicked thinking he had been spotted. Russia whined loudly only for it to be dropped to a soft whimpering when Matt bit his neck above the line of the dress.

"So, slut do you like this?" Alfred was shocked by his brother's tone (ignoring the fact that it made him harder) and expected Russia to reply immediately. When Russia's only reply was a stifled moan he finally noticed that there in his mouth was a large black gag holding his mouth open causing saliva to slip from his mouth down onto his bruised neck. "Didn't I tell you it would be good? I've wanted to tie you up like this since I first saw you in this dress. I could tell what you needed, in your too short dress, you needed to be put in your place like the whore you are." At Russia's moaned protest Matthew's smirk became even more devious. "Oh don't worry you're my whore, so perfect for this, such a lovely cock and so hard for me too. All mine aren't you, nobody else will ever own you like I do my dirty little slut." By this time Alfred had given up his fight not to get hard and had slid a hand down his too tight jeans to clasp himself, not stroking yet just trying to relieve some pressure.

Matthew had begun to move again, much to Ivan's obvious relief, slipping up and down on the cock. As he picked up speed he pressed kisses to Ivan's stretched lips knotting one hand in Ivan's hair and the other around his own cock jerking in time to his own sliding movements. When he finally came it was with a moan of "mine". Ivan tensed at the tightening but didn't cum until Mattie spoke.

"Cum for me." And with that Ivan arched into the blond above him as far as he could while bound and outside the door Alfred, who had succumbed to the urge to stroke what seemed like ages ago, came hard as well within his jeans.

Alfred slunk out of the room afterwards feeling ashamed and slid soundlessly out the house into the now dark night, heading home to change his pants and try to not relive it again and again.

Back in the room Ivan had been released from the restraints and he was massaging his jaw laying on the bed still in his now soiled dress.

"So? How was it? I've never tried dirty talking anyone before." Matthew came out of the bathroom and settled onto the bed next to Ivan.

"You were very good, I look forward to the next time we get together." Ivan smiled at the Canadian's obvious happiness at the compliment before cocking his head in response to the smirk forming on his lover's face.

"Why wait?" And with that Canada pulled Russia into another kiss claiming him before sliding back on top.


End file.
